


Quilt

by Gayoletiem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apple Orchards, Cows, Farm chores, Friends to Lovers, Horses, Light Angst, Lots of puppers, M/M, Pining, Sweet McCree, Tagging as I go, Time Travel, first fanfic ive made in about 4 years so im pretty rusty, unrealistic science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayoletiem/pseuds/Gayoletiem
Summary: Jesse and hanzo own a homestead and are happily married with their own farm, but a small portion of the past overwatch team get teleported to the homestead and Mccree teleports to the past. Hanzo lets the team stay on their homestead until they find a way to return to their time while hiding their marriage from their younger selves
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first mchanzo fanfic ive ever put out to the public and this is very self indulgent but i really wanted to work on a story and see how it turns out in the end while sharing the progress with yalls :)

A/N hi! Just a bit about the homestead before I start uploading new chapters :)

Jesse and Hanzo live on a 40 acre land with a big farmhouse and own 4 horses, 2 of them draft horses. A Percheron gelding Named Duke, and a Belgian mare named Sadie. The other two horses are a OTTB mare named Major and a Arabian gelding named tai. They also have 2 Great Pyrenees, Clyde and Willie. They protect the chickens and keep out the coyotes and are most protective of hanzo.

A blue heeler Named Max that herds the chickens back into their coop at night, and a elderly german shepherd named Marshall that is basically Mccree’s baby.  
They have 3 jersey cattle and one bull and a goose named Jerry that stays with the chickens to scare away any hawks 

Thats all for now but ill get to work on the first chapter straight away! :) let me know what you think! <3


	2. 1. Lights out

“Shipment arriving in 15 minutes”  
Athena chimed, Winston nodded “thank you Athena, ill call some agents to help unload”  
He tapped his comm, sending a few messages to agent Tracer, McCree, d.va, and agent Hanzo. 

After a minute he got responses from all four  
Hanzo: very well.  
Tracer: I’m on it! :)  
McCree: sure  
D.va: XP

he huffed out a small laugh and set his comm on his desk, it was nice to have agents back on the watchpoint. It filled him with pride when he sees the team in the commons joking and talking amongst themselves and Reinhardt’s booming laughter while he tells some of the younger agents stories from when he was a crusader.  
Winston smiled to himself and got back to work on his computer.

-

McCree gave a knock on Hanzo’s door, it opened a few seconds later, Hanzo emerged wearing his usual getup including his bow and quiver.  
“Ready partner?” He smirked and stood back a bit so Hanzo could come out. He gave a curt nod but McCree noticed something was off. “Whats up with the bow? We’re only unloading boxes”  
Hanzo frowned “I do not have a good feeling, its always best to be prepared for anything”  
Hearing that from Hanzo made him feel a little unsure. “Well, mind if we stop by my room on the way so I can grab Peacekeeper?” 

Hanzo nodded “we must go quickly, the shipment arrives shortly”  
They stopped at McCree’s room and got Peacekeeper and a few flash bangs and bullets and made their way to the hangar.  
He’s been meaning to make a move on hanzo soon, maybe after they unload they could go out to town and go to their favorite bar. Hanzo looked at him from the side “are you alright?”  
McCree shook his head from his thoughts and cleared his throat. “Yea I’m good Darlin’ just thinking”  
Hanzo didn’t look satisfied but he nodded, knowing McCree wouldn’t say what was wrong out in the open. 

Once they arrived Lena and Hana were already there waiting. “Took you two long enough” lena teased with a grin. Jesse rolled his eyes “s’ my fault, grabbed Peacekeeper before we left”  
Hana popped her bubble gum “why do you need weapons to unload a shipment? Wont they get in the way?”

McCree shrugged and looked to Hanzo,  
“I did not have a good feeling about this, I brought Stormbow in case something is wrong” he said and looked up and saw the shipment slowly descending down into the hangar.  
They all looked up and made some space for it to land.  
“You’re just paranoid old men, its just some boxes. Its not like someone filled it with a bunch of bastion units” she said jokingly. 

The crate opened with a hiss and hanzo slowly drew an arrow, McCree gripping Peacekeeper’s handle. 

It opened all the way. It was only boxes, “see! Its nothing, probably just a hundred jars of peanut butter” tracer smiled and went to grab the first box.  
Before she could even reach to pick up a box a voice was heard behind her “gotcha” 

She gasped and blinked away from Sombra before she could hack her. And when she returned she had both pistols.  
Doomfist crashed through the boxes, Reaper and Widomaker emerged from the crate. Talon soldiers behind them. 

“Shit! Athena, Talon!” McCree shouted into his comm and began shooting the soldiers. Hanzo climbed up onto a walk way and covered hana as she called her mech. 

They picked off the soldiers while overwatch agents rushed out to join the battle.  
Hanzo killed talon soldiers with deadly accuracy, not noticing Widowmaker aiming at him until last second. He quickly stepped out of the way, the bullet grazed his stomach and he let out a grunt and put a hand over the wound as it burned his skin. “Han!” He heard from below, he growled and fought Widow as he bled. 

McCree cursed and aimed at Widow but before he could even get a good shot at her a cold chill ran up his spine “idiot cowboy” it growled and slammed its shotgun across McCree’s cheek, “Fuck!” He cried and blindly fanned Peacekeepers hammer at the wraith. It laughed darkly as it dissolved into thin air and made its way behind him “goodnight, ingrate” It growled lowly but before it shot Jack came and tackled the reaper “Son of a bitch!” Jack yelled and strangled it. 

McCree let out a breath and shook himself before looking up at Hanzo, he was looking weaker by the second as his punches became more slower and uncoordinated. 

“Such potential, wasted” she said and kicked Hanzo in his chest, knocking him down with a wheeze. 

“You could’ve been master of the Shimada clan, been a valuable asset to talon. But no, your weakness holds you back” she said and brought her foot down right where she grazed his stomach.  
He let out a pained groan and tried to get her heels off of him “no! I-I will never join talon! I wont be talons mindless slave! Like you!” He shouted in defiance and rolled, sending them both falling to the ground with a big thud. Hanzo was sure he broke a rib or two. Widow cursed and raised her rifle and screamed as a bullet went right through her arm, She retreated and left hanzo to bleed out on the ground. 

“We need a medic!” McCree shouted into his comm and quickly made his way over but looked behind him in time to see Tracer throwing her pulse bomb and recalling the same time sombra shouted “Apagando las luces!” Then a big explosion, he covered his eyes and then everything went black. 

Hanzo opened his eyes slowly, ears ringing from the explosion. He blinked to try and focus his eyes as a figure stood in the middle of the hangar. 

His eyes focused a little better and saw everyone was unconscious except for some overwatch agents who took cover. 

The figure slowly walked towards him, the sound of spurs jingling with each step. He looked up at the man, seeing a soft red flannel shirt and muscular dark sun kissed skin. 

It was..Jesse, but different..  
He crouched down and picked up Hanzo with care “lets getcha out of here darlin’” is the last thing he heard before his body gave in to the darkness.

-

When Hanzo finally woke up, he was in the medbay. A biotic emitter focusing its beam on his injured ribs and where he was grazed leaving a warm tingling sensation.  
Doctor Ziegler rushed in looking a little stressed and checking his vitals and the wound. “Do you remember what happened?” She said as she sat in the chair next to his bed with a clip board.

He hummed, “I was fighting Widowmaker, I fell and she was about to finish me but Agent McCree shot her through the arm, Then there was a explosion and I saw...McCree...but..”  
She stopped writing and set down her clipboard  
“That is McCree, but it appears that he’s not from this time, Winston’s theory is that Tracer recalling the same time Sombra hacked might have something to do with it” 

Hanzo stared “I suppose thats not impossible..” he then sat up a bit “what of the other agents? Are they safe?”  
Angela looked a little concerned “Agent Mei, Tracer, Mccree, and Hana vanished during the explosion..which most likely means they are trapped in the future” 

Hanzo panicked “what if they are injured! There has to be some way to reverse this!” He said sitting up more. Angela slowly pushed his shoulders back down “please calm down! I’ll explain as much as I can, you must relax before you cause more damage to yourself” she told him and waited until his heartbeat went back to normal. 

He let out a deep breath “what of talon? Did they escape?” She shook her head “the explosion knocked them unconscious and we currently have them in holding chambers under surveillance” 

“We have them here?” He said incredulously. She sighed “I don’t like it one bit either, but we dont have much of a choice at the moment until we know why this happened”

He sighed and nodded, she made sure everything was in working order and turned the lights down so he could rest.  
He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, thinking of Jesse the whole time, his distant laughter and voice lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a battle scene so I apologize if its kind of sloppy but thank u for reading! Im already working on the next chapter :)


	3. 2. Sway

McCree slowly opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the bright sun, He was laying in soft tall dry grass on his back, he groaned and sat up touching his swollen cheek, bright blood on his fingers. 

“Hello?” He called out as he stood up wobbly, he looked all around seeing mostly grass and a few cows in the distance. “McCree?” He heard Mei’s voice to his left. He stepped over some of the tall grass and saw Mei just starting to sit up, snowball chirping as it helped push her up. “Lemme give ya a hand” he offered and helped her stand and she nodded her thanks “you get hurt?” He asked dusting her off.  
“I’m fine! Just a little sore” she smiled and looked around “where..are we?”  
They looked around for a moment, the wind making the tall grass sway in the wind almost hypnotically.  
“..dunno, I mean its nice out here but I doubt we’re welcome”  
Mei gave a small shrug “we could..at least find the land owner and find out where we are?” She suggested. 

McCree gave a small huff “yer right, we should probably get a move on but first lets see if anyone else is here”

They searched the area, calling out to see if they got a response  
“Hhnngg..guys?” Hana’s voice came from infront of them. 

“We’re comin’” They made their way over and found Hana shielding her eyes from the sun.  
“Ughh..it feels like a million bugs are crawling all over me” she said and accepted their help in standing.  
“Where the heck are we anyways? We were just on the watchpoint” she said looking around and gasping “oh my gosh! Cows!” She said excitedly and waving at them. One of the cows raised its head revealing thick pointy horns and looking pretty pissed.  
“Um..is that a boy cow? Arent they like really mean?” She asked with concern. 

“Yep” he said popping the p, “well, not all of them but you never know. We should be safe if we keep our distance so he doesn’t think we’re gonna mess with his cows”

Mei and Hana nodded and stayed close to McCree as they made their way through the grass and into the pasture by stepping through the fence.  
As they got near the middle of the pasture he noticed a barn in the distance and a big farmhouse. “Now we’re gettin somewhere, we shu-“ he was cut off by a big booming bark. He looked to the sound seeing a big white dog standing very intimidatingly on top of a small hill, another one following behind it, but with badger markings on its face. 

“Aw hell, two fuckin pyrs” he cursed and walked faster “maybe they’re friendly?” Mei said as they kept up with McCree.  
The two dogs charged at them barking but stopped about 20 feet away staring at McCree.  
“What are they doing?” Hana said while side eying the bull who didn’t pay them any mind once it saw McCree. 

He paused for a second and looked at the dogs, the big white one started wagging its tail and trotted over to McCree and nosing at his hand.  
He huffed a laugh, “aww, I thought you were a big bad dog!” He cooed and patted the dogs head and fur. 

The other one looked a little unsure but walked over anyways and seemed to be judging Hana and Mei.  
“Good doggy..” Hana tried and held out her hand, the dog went over and sniffed the offered hand and gave it a lick before going up to McCree and jumping up and licking his face. “Woah! I thought you were gonna bite my face off! He laughed and patted him, the dog was almost as tall as him. 

He winced as the dog licked at his wound and gently pushed him off, “at least we know they’re friendly! Well, at least to you” Mei said. “I dunno why they’re acting like this, usually pyrs go after ya and chase you out of their territory” he said and gave one of the dogs a pat. Jesse reached for the collar buried in thick fur “lets see whatcha name is....Clyde” he smiled and went over to the other one with badger markings “can ya sit?” He asked and the dog let out a boof and sat down infront of him. “Good boy! Or girl” he praised and checked the name  
“Willie, like Willie Nelson? I like your owners style” he laughed and stood up. 

“We should get going before the bull eats us” Hana said while going towards the house, they treaded through the rest of the pasture with the dogs close behind and went through the gate.  
There was another pasture on the other side of the barn with some horses, the four of them watching with their ears pointing forward. 

“Awww they’re wearing jackets! Its not even that cold?” Mei said and looked to McCree “turnout sheets, s’to keep them from getting all dusty and gross when they’re out in the pasture”  
She nodded at the information and they finally made it to the house. But as they got closer they heard voices, they stopped and listened  
“And then poof! I wasn’t on the watchpoint and now I’m here!” Lena explained.

They walked around the corner, seeing Lena and a man sitting in patio chairs with a blue heeler laying under the mans chair. They could only see the back of the man, shaved sides with long salt and pepper hair with ear piercings. He wore boots and blue jeans tucked into them and a black tank top revealing a familiar tattoo. 

Aw hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	4. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: angst

Jesse’s stomach did flips, Hanzo.. 

He felt a wave of relief, knowing he was alive which meant his Hanzo was ok back in present time. He couldn’t believe hanzo to be the type to settle down and have a whole ass ranch, he felt a bit giddy, this is what he had in mind when he eventually lived long enough to retire.

Lena looked over and gasped “You guys are here too?!” She shouted and stood up.   
“Lena!” Mei went over and hugged her, tracer laughed and hugged her back “where did you three come from?” Lena asked. “We woke up in the field over there” Mei said pointing to the direction they came from.   
Hana came up and grinned at Hanzo “whoah...you’re such a old man! Im glad you’re still alive though” She teased and he allowed her to inspect his new piercings. 

“It is very good to see you all, You must be exhausted from the walk, and have many questions. if I can have a bit of time to tidy up and prepare guest bedrooms you all may stay here until we can find a way to reverse this”

Jesse melted at his voice, but once he saw the man himself he just about died.   
He was overwhelmingly handsome, like Hanzo, Just softer, that solemn expression replaced with a relaxed smile, something hanzo rarely ever did. He noticed a small glint of jewelry on his hand and saw a gold wedding band on his left finger and deflated a little. 

Once Hanzo noticed him he stared at him for a moment, studying his features looking almost reminiscently before turning away. 

Huh,

“Thank you so much! Want some help with cleaning? Its the least we can do for letting us stay in your home” Mei asked. Hanzo stood up from his chair, the dog underneath his chair running off the porch and “I’ll be good on my own but thank you for the offer” he bowed and went inside and locked the door. 

Hana smiled “I cant believe Hanzo turned into a cowboy” she grinned and elbowed Jesse’s side. “Now we have two”  
Jesse shrugged “never knew he’s interested in this kind of life, he seemed the type to not gather no moss” he mused.   
As the three women talked amongst themselves on the patio he reclined back on a comfy porch chair that smelled like tobacco. He thought for a second, who was he married to? The thought made him burn with jealousy. He knew it was wrong of him to think like that and Hanzo was never his to begin with but it still ached in his chest. Maybe he could get some type of answer from whats just inside the house 

-

Once Angela deemed him healthy enough to be discharged from the medbay with strict instructions to rest and only light physical activity, Hanzo set out in search of Winston, Wanting answers. 

Jesse, Hana, Lena, Tracer...  
Gone in a flash.

Now this new McCree who is supposedly “from the future” is here.   
His heart ached, he missed Jesse with his whole being. He never let anyone get as close to him as Jesse did, it was selfish of him. Spending most of his time with Jesse instead of Genji when he was around. 

A pang of guilt and nervousness hit him, Now that Jesse is gone Genji is going to be looking for him. Shame burns through him, He hopes Genji isn’t upset with him for avoiding him, even if he does deserve ever bit of his hate. 

Even though they don’t talk much, when they do talk they have conversations that last hours. Genji knows some details about hanzo and McCree’s relationship, he knows how much Jesse means to Hanzo. He knows how badly Hanzo wants something with Jesse but doesn’t think he is good enough for him. 

Hanzo let out a heavy sigh, he shouldn’t be letting himself get comfortable and want things, especially relationships with people like McCree, McCree treated him with such kindness and understanding. All of Hanzo’s walls he’s tried so hard to Keep up somehow McCree always gets through to him. He doesn’t know what McCree sees in him or likes about him enough for him to give him the time of day. 

McCree deserves better than him. 

His mind goes back to Genji, their rekindling relationship still fragile but it has improved since he first arrived. He’s still learning to realize that the man in front of him is his beloved little brother and not a machine impersonating him. To get close to him and one day finish him off. 

Its still hard, To see what he has done. Genji says he’s forgiven him, Hanzo tries to believe him but there is always that doubt in the back of his mind that he’s certain will never leave him. 

He eventually made it outside Winston’s office, hearing voices beyond the door.   
He silently peeked inside, heart stopping upon seeing the new McCree, being doted on by the senior overwatch agents. He was smiling bright and hugging everyone and looking kind of emotional. It made him happy to see him happy even though it is not his McCree, he wonders what his relationship ship is like with their teammates in his time. 

He was just about to let his presence be known until he noticed McCrees prosthetic hand had a wedding ring. 

Tears pricked his eyes and he backed away from the door, heart pounding in his ears. He quickly paced to his quarters needing a drink. He should have known. 

He blindly poked his passcode into the key pad a couple times and finally got into his room, he locked the door behind him and crashed into his pillows and sobbed loudly. He doesnt know why hes like this, he should be happy that McCree found love, why is he so selfish?! He grunted as he got back up, remembering why he was here. 

He reached into his closet and grabbed a full bottle of sake, forgoing the small ceramic flasks. He stopped in the bathroom to make a effort to clean up his appearance in case of an encounter. He paused as he stared at himself in the mirror, hair in disarray, eyes red and puffy and nose runny. Pathetic.   
He choked down a sob and splashed his face with water before sneaking out and making his way to his usual hidden drinking spot. 

Unaware of the soft jingle of spurs slowly following behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor hanzo and mccree, so oblivious.  
> We will be seeing more of Their older counterparts in upcoming chapters ;)  
> I apologize for any spelling mistakes! And thank you very much for reading! <3


	5. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: angst, past suicide ideation, light self harm

Once Hanzo stepped inside the house he let out a big sigh, Marshall lifting his head up at him and whining softly.   
He smiled and crouched next to him and gently pet behind his ears “I know boy..we will get him back” he whispered and scratched his head until Marshall fell back asleep. 

He stood and looked around, it was already tidy and cleaned. All he had to do is hide everything that could give away his and McCrees marriage.   
He started by carefully taking down pictures of him and Jesse, setting them in a box.  
He left the pictures of the animals and pictures of him and Genji up. Making it seem only he lives here alone. 

He went about the house collecting all of Jesse’s trinkets and clothes and keeping everything in a unused guest bedroom upstairs. 

He just had one more thing to do.

He went into the living room and looked up at the big quilt up on the wall. He gently rubbed the edge of the fabric on his fingers, it was soft and worn from its age. It was a beautiful handmade quilt made by Jesse’s mother. It was all he had left to remember her by and he cherished this blanket for years, keeping it safe by any means necessary. 

He took his time taking down the blanket, handling it with such care. He folded it perfectly and carried it upstairs and set it up on the bed, he decided to smooth it out on top of the covers to keep it flat for when they hang it back up. 

He stayed in the room gently running his hands down the fabric, feeling the love that was put into every delicate stitch. He believes it has spiritual energy. Just by interacting with it almost sends him to tears, he wonders if its Jesse’s mothers loving spirit, his dragons rumbled under his skin contently. He has never met his mother, only stories from Jesse’s childhood it’s almost like he knows her from stories alone. 

He smiled a bit and made sure everything was hidden away before going to the door. As he reached for the handle he remembered his wedding band was still on his finger, he quickly removed it and set it next to a picture of him and Jesse. He stared at the photo for a bit with adoration and kissed a finger and putting it over Jesse’s face. “I will find a way to bring you back. No matter what it takes, my love” he whispered and left the room and locked it from the outside. 

He hid the key and made his way downstairs. It felt empty in their home without The pictures and just the little things that made their home feel full and complete. 

He quick heated up the oven and got everything ready to prepare dinner before going to the front door to let in his guests. 

-

Hanzo sniffled and took another swig of sake, grimacing at the heat. He accidentally grabbed his cheap sake that tasted like nail polish remover but drank it anyways, it’s what he deserves. 

He shivered and huddled in on himself, thinking of how disgusted McCree would be to find out how desperate he was for him. He surely would not be pleased, he would stop talking to him, not even give him the time of day Leaving Hanzo to suffer in the dark by his lonesome once again, and that would be ok.   
He hasn’t realized the heavy tears running down his face and let himself break down, whimpering and clawing at his arms so hard from holding himself that deep moon shaped indents were left in their wake. 

He froze and let out a gasp as he felt a comforting weight of a blanket was wrapped around him. He looked down and felt dread well up in his chest. Jesse’s serape. 

He turned away as he felt the man sit next to him and light a cigar. “I might gotta clue on what’s goin on in that pretty head a yers, but I ain’t gon force you to tell me any of it” he drawled softly.   
Hanzo’s eyes widened, Jesse had said the same thing to him when he found hanzo very close to a cliff overlooking the ocean, drunk and overwhelmed with guilt and emotions he didn’t know how to control anymore. If Jesse wasn’t there keeping him company sharing a couple stories and coaxing him to come back inside, he’s not entirely sure he would still be here. From there on they became very close. 

Hanzo opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it, throat closing up and not trusting himself to speak.   
“Can ya give me yer bottle there?” McCree asked and put a hand on the bottle, gently pulling until Hanzo let him have it. “Thank ya kindly” he said and set it aside. 

The two of them sat together for a few minutes, McCrees cigar burning as he took puffs the only sound besides the quiet crash of waves in the distance. 

Hanzo’s mind felt empty once McCree sat next to him. His bad thoughts almost dissolving and all there was is the noise and the warm buzz from the sake.   
Hanzo sneaked glances at the man, McCree pretended not to notice. 

He wore small golden hoops that glinted in the moonlight, and more freckles scattered across his cheeks, he notices a scar on his face. He looked a bit closer and jumped as McCree looked to him,   
His faced flushed and looked away. 

“I got it from the Reaper” he said and rubbed a thumb along the indents of the scar.   
“Ya were there when it happened, though I was more worried about ya then a lil cut”   
He said and took another puff.   
Hanzo side eyed the man and finally found the courage to speak.   
“I must say I am not surprised to see you still smoking those things” 

McCree let out a laugh, making Hanzo’s heart race.   
“Its parta ma’ aesthetic! Well, it was at first but now its just nicotine addiction” he said with another chuckle. 

Hanzo felt himself relaxing around the man, even though its not his Jesse it doesn’t feel any different aside from the slightly raspy voice and the fact he’s how many years older. 

“So..you are married?” Hanzo asked already regretting the words leaving his mouth but blamed it on the sake.   
McCree paused for a second looking at the wedding ring on his prosthetic hand. “Er..s’just jewelry, found somethin that fit my metal fingers and never noticed its still there til now” he said and slid off the ring and held it in his hand “I know it looks a lil fancy but a’jus wanted to splurge a bit on maself’ pretty sure I was messed up on whiskey when I got it” he said and put it in his flannel chest pocket. 

Hanzo felt relieved but at the same time guilty, that McCree doesn’t have someone to call his own, to treat him with the love he deserves. He glanced at his features again, seeing laugh lines and a little smile that was always there. Maybe he was surrounded by people who loved him and was happy either way. 

They talked for a while longer until the sky turned a dark baby blue color, the sun would be rising soon.   
Hanzo yawned and let his head hang a bit and cuddled into the serapes warmth as McCree told him stories. 

McCree smiled at the sleeping Hanzo, pride welling up in his chest knowing he can still get through to him no matter what. He stood up and groaned a bit stretching out his back and legs.   
He bent down and scooped up Hanzo in his strong arms, smiling as Hanzo mumbled in his sleep and cuddled his face into his chest. 

He carried Hanzo to his room and he typed in the date Hanzo first joined the overwatch team. Hanzo’s door opened and he went inside, he removed his shirt that reeked of sake revealing his bandaged side, he frowned, his poor Hanz. He gently slid on a tank top on the sleeping man and carried him to his bed.   
As he tried to set him down Hanzo clutched onto him like a koala. He cursed softly and tried to gently pry the strong arms off but there was no use, he should know by now theres no escaping Hanzo’s arms of cuddly doom. 

He sighed and kicked off his boots and laid down with Hanzo, covering them with the blanket. He hoped Hanzo wont freak out too bad in the morning.   
He closed his eyes and thought about how Hanzo was doing back home, oh how he missed his sweetheart. He knows he’ll see him again but for now he’s gotta look out for this Hanzo.   
He thought of Hanzo and home as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kind words on these chapters ;D it really makes me happy to see people are interested in this  
> Thank you for reading and I apologize for any spelling mistakes!


	6. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Got a little side tracked but im still working on this everyday! I apologize for any spelling mistakes or if any scenes seemed a little rushed I just wanted to get another chapter out as soon as I could  
> No warnings for this chapter :)

The group sat on the porch for about a good half hour, watching the two white dogs roughhouse in the yard while the small dog watched with disdain.   
Mei giggled as she watched them play, “they’re like giant snowballs!”   
One of them rolled in some dirt, “more like giant dirty snowballs” Lena grinned. 

Jesse smiled a bit as he sat back in his chair. He noticed a ashtray on the little table, did Hanzo smoke? Upon further inspection he realized they were familiar looking cigar buds. His eyes narrowed a bit, yep, those were his favorite brand of cigars. He felt a bit suspicious, he quick snatched a cigar bud from the ash tray as unsanitary as it may be and put it in his pocket. 

He sat in his chair deep in thought and lifted his head at the sound of the front door being unlocked. Hanzo emerged looking a bit more cleaned up “you may all come inside, my only request is you leave your shoes at the door” he said holding the door open.   
They shuffled inside saying their thanks and did as they were told leaving their shoes on a mat by the door. 

“Finally! AC!” Hana sighed happily as she sprawled out onto the nearest chair.   
Hanzo smiled and went into the kitchen and came back out with ice cups and set them on coasters on the coffee table and set down a water pitcher with lemon slices inside. “I will be preparing dinner, Here is the remote but please do refrain from watching the news, I am unsure if it will mess with anything” he said handing Tracer the remote. 

“You’re probably right, we will try to stay away from the news or other sciency things” she said turning on the tv.   
They sprawled out on the comfy couch and chairs watching some cartoons, Jesse followed hanzo into the kitchen, “lemme give ya a hand darlin’ least i can do for lettin us inta yer home”  
Hanzo turned and smiled a bit “only if you are not too tired from the heat”   
Jesse laughed “Me? Tired? Naw, I love it out here. The others probably not too used to this heat” he grinned. 

Hanzo turned away but Jesse didn’t miss his big beautiful smile as he turned. “Of course, you would not mind chopping up potatoes?” He asked. “Yessir” Jesse replied discovering a large cutting board and nodding his thanks as hanzo handed him a sharp knife and a bowl of pre washed potatoes. 

He got to work cutting the potatos into quarters, “so uh, how long ya been out here for?” He asked in a attempt to make conversation. “Hmm..about 8 years now” Hanzo hummed from the stove.   
Jesse nodded and thought to himself for a bit.   
There was a comfortable silence as Jesse chopped potatoes and other vegetables while hanzo took out a homemade leftover apple pie from the fridge and let it heat up in the oven. 

Hanzo sat down at the kitchen table to take a small break. “Thank you again for helping with dinner, Jes” He said and took a sip of water. 

Jesse looked up with a grin “Jes? Thats a new one”   
Hanzo flushed and cleared his throat “my apologies, I meant Jesse” 

Jesse stared at him, he looked back at Hanzo’s hand and noticed the ring vanished. “S’ ok! I like it” he gave him a smile. “Say uh..this is pretty outta tha blue but..that was one mighty fine ring ya were wearin earlier, looks awful lot like a weddin ring” he put it out there and sat there in anticipation. 

Hanzo stayed quiet and let out a big sigh “You are..correct” 

Jesses chest tightened “well? Whos the lucky lady?” 

Hanzo let out a huff “lucky man” 

His eyes widen “ah new it! But yer dodging da question here” Jesse said scooting closer. 

Hanzo shook his head “I cannot say, all i can say is that he is not here” he said sounding a bit sad.   
Jesse frowned “ah, dang m’sorry darlin ah didn’t mean to bring up anything bad” 

Hanzo shook his head with a small smile “no no no..quite the opposite, I think very fondly of him, Its just very hard for me to be here by myself without him, he makes me feel complete” he reminisced. 

Jesse made a leap of faith and put his flesh hand onto Hanzo’s “he sounds like you care a whole lot bout him, if u need any help with the house or just need some company I’m here for ya til this gets fixed”

Hanzo gave him a shy smile and squeezed his hand “thank you Jesse...” his eyes widened and his smile disappeared, “Jesse! Your face!” Jesse blinked dumfounded as hanzo ran off and came back with a hefty first aid kit  
“Whas wrong with ma-oh” he remembered the blow he took from Reaper.   
He touched the wound and discovered it was swollen and the telltale signs of infection “ah shit, forgot all bout that”

“I should have done something sooner, follow me so i can clean it up before the infection worsens” Hanzo said ushering Jesse to the restroom. “What about the food?” He asked as he was sat down on the lid of a toilet. “Do not worry, we have time before anything burns” Hanzo said and set down the first aid kit on the counter and got to cleaning Jesse’s wound. 

Jesse melted under the attention of Hanzo, even if him finicking over a minor wound that stings like a bitch. He was so close to the other man when Hanzo would really concentrate. Jesse found himself staring at Hanzo’s pecs as he worked, if Hanzo noticed he was grateful he didn’t mention it. 

Once the wound was cleaned and stitched in places where the gash was deep Hanzo rubbed some ointment on his cheek. “ this will help the healing process” he said and put a bandage on the area. “Thank ya kindly darlin’ dont know what I would do without cha” Jesse smiled. 

“You are welcome, I will finish dinner, until then I want you to rest”  
Hanzo said and packed up the first aid kit and returned it to a cabinet. Jesse was about to object but then realized some rest sounds pretty nice right about now. 

“Yeah, think I’ll just take it easy for a bit” he agreed, they left the bathroom and made their way back to the kitchen, Jesse looking at the walls seeing pictures of only Hanzo or Genji, he wondered who this man was, and why he wasn’t here. He just remembered the cigar bud in his pocket and felt a little disgusted it was still there getting old ashes all over his pocket. Speaking of, he was itching for a little nicotine. 

“Say, ya dont have any extra smokes I could nab from ya?” Jesse asked biting the inside of his cheek.   
Hanzo turned off the stove, “I do, though you would have to wait until after dinner” Jesse nodded and went back to the living room where the three ladies were discussing the mission, looking kind of concerned. They looked up at Jesse as he went and sat down in a comfy recliner. “Even though you’re different ages you still get along so well” Mei smiled, Lena looked like she wanted to say something but kept quiet as the other two lightly teased Mccree about being so sweet on Hanzo.   
Jesse definitely noticed how Lena was acting funny, he stored that bit of information away and humored the girls by saying its all part of his charm. 

-

After a mouth watering dinner that had Jesse feeling satisfied, Lena and Hana stayed back to help clean up while Hanzo, Mei, and Jesse went upstairs to figure out sleeping arrangements. 

Once the rooms were situated Jesse followed Hanzo outside.   
There Hanzo gave him a cigarillo and a lighter as promised, “I will take care of chores” he said as he walked off in the direction of the barn. 

Jesse leaned back in his seat on the porch and took a long drag of the cigarillo. Tasting that familiar tangy smoky taste, it was like his usual smokes, but richer.   
He hummed and took some more drags as he watched Hanzo feed the animals.   
“Need any help Darlin’?” He called out seeing hanzo balancing a stack of fence feeder buckets. “Yes please” Hanzo said back. 

Jesse snuffed out the cigarillo and quick hopped up and went over to help Hanzo carry some of the buckets,  
“I assume you know how to hang a bucket” Hanzo smiled as they approached the horses who were very excited for their grain. “Yessir” Jesse nodded, “Good, the red one is for Tai and the purple one is for Duke” Hanzo pointed them out as he gave the correct buckets to the other two horses.   
Jesse nodded and quick hung the buckets, having to shake one to get Duke’s attention before he stole someone else’s food. 

Jesse stepped back and they watched the horses munch away at their food with amusement.   
“Would you mind giving me a hand with the hay?” Hanzo asked heading back to the barn. “Sure thing” he said and followed after him. 

Once all the dogs and other animals were fed and set for the night Hanzo handed Jesse a bowl of dog food. “There is one more Dog I want you to meet, I believe he will like you alot but he does not trust easy” Hanzo explained as they walked up the stairs, Jesse felt a bit nervous, “er..he wont attack me or nuthin’ right?” He asked as they stopped infront of Hanzo’s bedroom. “Do not worry, if anything happens I will intervene” Hanzo reassured. 

He opened the door and let Jesse in, immediately seeing a old looking german shepherd laying on the king sized bed.   
It looked to Jesse and whined and hopped off the bed wagging his tail excitedly  
“Why hey there big fella!” Jesse smiled and pet him while setting down his food bowl. Hanzo smiled fondly at the two, Marshall must be a bit confused seeing his owner look so different but smell the same. 

Jesse’s heart melted at the dog as he ate while petting his scruffy neck “got me worried for a sec there, this is the second time today I thought I was gonna get mauled by a dog” he chuckled.   
“Speaking of, them other two dogs didn’t try to chase us out when they first saw us” Jesse said looking to Hanzo who looked a little loss for words. After a few heavy moments he sighed. 

“They know who you are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry about the cliffhanger ;D next chapter is already in the works and we will be seeing more of how the other Jesse and Hanzo are doing ;)  
> I apologize for any spelling mistakes and thank you again for reading! Sorry about the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Heres my twitter!  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Gayoletiem  
> Thank you for reading💕💗🌈


End file.
